


Double Drabble: And Sometimes Ioan Gets Bored On The Internet And Reads Gossip Blogs.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Citadel, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from jay_linden: Anyone: Sometimes? The internet lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: And Sometimes Ioan Gets Bored On The Internet And Reads Gossip Blogs.

It is on a Tuesday when Ioan discovers that Hugh has been cheating on him with his new costar. Who is a woman. Ioan isn't sure if he should be laughing or, well, laughing harder.

He calls Hugh instead. "I'm taking away the toaster Ellen DeGeneres sent you when you came out," he says to Hugh's voicemail. "I'm googling right now to find out what I'm meant to give to a newly out bisexual actor."

Ten minutes later, Hugh e-mails him from the set: _Anyone I know?_

Ioan helpfully forwards the blog post with the incriminating evidence of Hugh's sexual orientation change, complete with captions for those who do not understand how eating dinner with someone indicates newfound bisexuality.

Hugh responds with a hastily taken photo of said costar waving at the camera, _She says hello and that she does not date married men. Aren't you glad you married me?_

"Yes," Ioan says when he finally gets Hugh on the phone. "Because being married is what's stopping you from having sex with her."

"Minor details," Hugh dismisses.

"So who are you actually cheating on me with?" Ioan asks.

Hugh sends along some more photos. Those ones are much more entertaining.


End file.
